


Cider

by tisfan



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Flash Bingo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: People vastly underestimate how long it takes to lose your virginity.For the Tony Stark Flash Bingo : 006 - Cider - Winteriron - Explicit





	Cider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceealaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/gifts).

> prompted by discussion in the Tony Stark Bingo Discord about whether or not Rogers was a virgin.

The campfire was warm, and the straw bales, while not the most comfortable seats ever, were dry and firm. The kettle of hot, mulled cider bubbled off to one side, and whenever anyone wanted some, they dipped their mug in. It was mixed in with whiskey and spices and orange peel, smelled good, tasted better, and they were all feeling it.

Well, except for Steve, who couldn’t get drunk anymore, poor bastard.

Tony was sitting, criss-cross, in the gap between Bucky’s thighs, leaning back against his chest whenever he laughed. Bucky had one arm around his waist, fingers along the seam of his jeans. They’d been telling tall tales and various histories (probably not all that exaggerated) as the evening went on.

“So, here Steve is, suit still on, including that stupid winged hoodie, and his pants around his ankles,” Bucky said, gesturing with his mug and narrowly avoiding slopping warm cider onto his boyfriend, “with this French dame’s head between his knees, and he just grabs the fuckin’ shield and hides her behind it, like nothing’s going on at all. And he looks up at me, an’ Phillips there, and he’s just as pink as he can be, and he says ‘I have leave until oh-nine-hundred, you’ll have to call on Captain France if you need Nazis killed tonight.’”

Everyone snickered, like they were supposed to, except for Steve, who was scowling at him and turning just as pink as he’d been that night.

“Funny,” Sam said, taking another mug of cider, “guess I always thought Captain America was pure and virginal, until not all that long ago.”

Steve spluttered that time, nearly spewing cider everywhere. “Why the hell would you think _that_?”

“Well, you’re supposed to be the ideal, right, big and strong and virtuous, and--”

“Sam,” Steve said with a scowl.

“Naw, man, I ain’t trying to get up in your face here, but you don’t seem the type to get with a French streetwalker. I thought of you as the type who would hold out for a relationship before giving it up.”

“First off,” Steve said, “virginity is completely a social construct, and--”

“There he goes again,” Bucky murmured in Tony’s ear. Tony laughed and leaned back against Bucky’s chest.

“I’m not sure I don’t agree with Sam here, when exactly did Steve Rogers have time to lose his virginity to anyone,” Tony wondered.

“You are vastly underestimating the time it takes to have a quickie in the locker room,” Bucky said. “Steve might not be a total floozy, but he had more than his share of one nighters, particularly after they-- did that. To him.”

Tony snickered and squirmed deeper into Bucky’s embrace. “Yeah? How fast.”

“Few minutes,” Bucky said. “I could get you off in.. seven minutes, tops.”

“Fifteen, at least,” Tony said, sounding mock-offended. “You’re good, sweetheart, but--”

“_Seven_.”

***

Tony wasn’t quite sure how he ended up back behind the barn with Bucky’s hand down his pants, but it wasn’t like he was going to _argue_ about it.

It was a tight fit, even with Tony’s jeans unzipped and yanked half open. Bucky’s palm was slick with spit, and he curled his fingers light around the length of Tony’s cock.

Tony made a helpless, needy sound, and Bucky nipped his ear. “Gotta be quiet, babydoll, someone could hear you.”

That just made it _worse_, and Tony arched against Bucky’s hand, whining. God, Bucky was such an asshole when he was feeling randy.

And Tony took as much advantage of that as possible.

Bucky’s fingers moved further down, until he was gently rolling Tony’s balls, hefting, the pads of his fingers grazing teasing lines, and then back up and down, stroking him as Tony rocked up into it.

Bucky’s breath was hot in his ear, one arm hooked around Tony’s chest to keep him still, the other one working Tony’s cock with relentless precision. He knew everything that made Tony crazy, the way Tony liked to be kissed, the way he liked to be touched.

And there was something especially naughty about it when they were out in semi-public like that. Anyone could just walk around the corner and see them.

“You like that idea, don’t you,” Bucky murmured. “You want everyone to know what I do to you, don’t you?”

Oh, that was unfair. Getting Bucky to talk much at all during sex was hard enough as it was, having him talk dirty in Tony’s ear while Tony was trying to keep quiet and not come too fast was just… it was cheating, that’s what it was.

“You like that, too,” Bucky said, his lips buzzing against Tony’s ear, and then his tongue darted out, wetting the shell. He blew cooler air over wet skin, eliciting a shiver, and once Tony started shivering, he couldn’t stop, his body took over, pulling him in one direction and then the other. His stomach clenched up and his thighs quivered. Bucky’s grip on him tightened, metal fingers twisting over one nipple, pinching it lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

“Bucky--” Tony whined and Bucky pulled his hand out of Tony’s pants again to lick the palm, getting it soaking wet and slippery. “Unfair, totally cheating--”

“You like it,” Bucky accused lightly.

“You know I do--”

And then Bucky started that twist thing he did, coming up to the top of the stroke and sliding his palm over the crown of Tony’s dick, and Tony lost it.

He bit down on Bucky’s arm, teeth scraping against the metal under Bucky’s heavy sweatshirt, whining deep in his throat as he spilled into Bucky’s cupped palm. “Jesus.”

Bucky chuckled, delighted, and shifted a bit, pulling a packet of tissues out of his jacket pocket and cleaning off his hand. He made a show, ostentatiously, of checking his watch. The watch that Tony, mind you, had given him as a birthday present. “Six and a half minutes.”

“Bastard.”


End file.
